Against the Cold
by Kalira69
Summary: Zuko and Aang are in the far north of the Earth Kingdom for a diplomatic meeting . . . but the politics are for tomorrow; today it's just them and the snow outside. (Fluff.)


A Mousie on Tumblr asked for more Zuko/Aang fluff and cuddles.

* * *

Zuko leaned against the wall by the window, peering into the thick, swirling white blowing past outside.

"Aren't you _cold_ , Zuko?" Aang said, and Zuko looked over his shoulder.

Zuko frowned and shook his head slightly. "No?" He glanced back outside and a shiver ran down his spine. He wasn't actively cold, no, but snow this heavy reminded him of freezing trips to the poles when he was younger - including the one during which he'd nearly frozen to death.

" _Zuko. . ._ " Aang called, drawing his name out even further, and Zuko heard him bounce to his feet.

Zuko wasn't surprised when he felt Aang lean against his back, slim arms wrapping around him as Aang's chin settled on his shoulder. He didn't have to stretch up nearly so far as he once had to reach.

"Aang." Zuko replied, tilting his head to glance around at Aang.

"Aren't you colder staying by the window?" Aang asked reasonably, and Zuko huffed.

"I'm fine." he said simply, and didn't shrug only so he wouldn't dislodge Aang. Not that Aang was so easily thrown off, when he was playing limpet crab like this.

"Well _I_ could be cold." Aang said, squeezing Zuko a little tighter. "You could come and warm me up."

Zuko blinked. "You regulate your own temperature." he said, rolling his shoulder and twisting to look at Aang. Aang didn't even bother to wear a _coat_ at the _poles_ and he was always fine.

He sighed, resting his forehead on Zuko's shoulder. "Never mind." he mumbled disconsolately.

"Never mind _what_?" Zuko asked, confused.

"You _could_ have just come to cuddle with me." Aang pouted, resting his cheek on Zuko's shoulder and giving him a half-reproachful look.

Zuko eyed him. "So you're not cold, you just want a hug." he said dryly.

Aang pouted even harder at that, and Zuko snorted. He turned, ducking one shoulder to let him twist smoothly towards Aang, and curled an arm around his waist. "You're never shy about it, why didn't you just ask _that_?" Zuko cocked his head to one side.

Aang leaned up, both arms sliding around his shoulders, pouting almost directly into Zuko's face. "I _did_ ask." He tugged at Zuko again. "You didn't want to." He leaned up and kissed Zuko softly.

Zuko nuzzled him. "You could have just asked _outright_ ," he said pointedly, hugging Aang a little tighter, "for what you really wanted. Why didn't you?"

Aang gave him a reproachful look rather than an answer, and Zuko rolled his eyes and let it go, nudging Aang backwards, away from the window. He clung tighter, refusing to step back from Zuko, so he tightened his grip and lifted his boyfriend off the ground, just enough to move them both easily.

Aang laughed, and Zuko grinned at him fondly. Then he kicked aside one of the cushions in the floor and let Aang slide back down to stand in front of him. Aang had to know what he was doing, now, but he clung tighter, hauling his body up against Zuko's and making himself an obstruction.

It meant that when Zuko moved to fold them both down to the floor the end result was less a graceful shift and more of a controlled tumble, but they landed all right. Aang was much taller and broader than he had once been but Zuko still had a height advantage and a solid bit of weight in muscle over him, and he didn't hit that hard when he collapsed across Zuko's body.

Zuko propped himself up on one elbow, shifting to nudge Aang down to a more comfortable spot beside him. It took a little more rearranging, but Zuko leaned up against the pile of cushions, leaving Aang to curl into a contented, clinging heap at his side.

Zuko kneaded the nape of his neck, and Aang made a happy little hum, one leg sliding over Zuko's as he stretched out.

Momo scurried out from under Zuko's discarded coat, which had become a lemur-nest after he left it resting on a table across the room, and crept up their bodies. Zuko ran his fingers over Momo's head, and he chittered, then clambered over Aang's arm to curl up against Zuko's neck. Momo had a powerful dedication to finding the warmest spots.

"Are you worried about the meeting tomorrow?" Aang asked, playing with Momo's tail, lying in a loose curl over Zuko's chest.

Zuko shrugged, and Aang and Momo both made their own kinds of protesting noises. He huffed, amused, and slid a hand down Aang's back. "No, not particularly. No more than any other meeting over the past few years."

The first couple of years after he had been instated as Fire Lord had been an entirely different mess, when everyone had either already hated him personally or been prepared to hate him on principle. Now even if most people in the Earth Kingdom - or even the Water Tribes, despite Katara and Sokka calling him a close companion - were uncertain about meeting peaceably with anyone under the title _Fire Lord_ , things were manageable. And familiar. Zuko had some idea what to do with these meetings, now.

"That's good." Aang said, propping his chin on Zuko's chest. "And I'll be there."

"Not to help me, though." Zuko pointed out, pinching Aang's side and startling him into a yelp. "No personal connections must lend weight to the Avatar's advice."

"I'll be there to help you because _you_ are doing the right thing." Aang said reproachfully as he propped himself up, leaning over to kiss Zuko lightly. "Not just because I love you."

Zuko smiled faintly, returning the kiss. "I'm trying." he said honestly, tilting his head to make more room for Momo along his shoulder as the lemur nestled in, tiny claws prickling along Zuko's neck.

"You're doing a good job." Aang said, narrowing his eyes. "You aren't doubting yourself again, are you?" The scowl on his face didn't quite fit there, his sweet nature showing through too clearly.

"I wouldn't dare." Zuko said dryly, and Aang laughed, his expression softening. "I've spent too long listening to you."

"Good." Aang said smugly, brushing the backs of his fingers along Zuko's jaw.

Zuko drew Aang down for another kiss. "Love you too. I'm glad you'll be there tomorrow." he said, nudging his nose against Aang's.

Aang smiled, returning the gentle nuzzle before shifting to lay his head down on Zuko's shoulder again. Zuko idly stroked his hand up and down Aang's back, feeling his slow breaths - and plenty warm, whatever his pouting. Zuko smiled fondly.

* * *

I am on Tumblr as Kalira9 if you too would like to make a story request of me.


End file.
